Aqueous cleaning compositions, such as chlorine based cleaners, can be applied to hard surface with a transient trigger spray device, an aerosol spray device or a foaming spray device. These cleaners have great utility because they can be applied to vertical, overhead or inclined surfaces. Spray devices create a spray pattern of the composition that contacts the target hard surface. The majority of the composition comes to reside on the target surface, while a small portion of the sprayable composition may become an airborne aerosol or mist consisting of small particles (e.g. an airborne mist or finely divided aerosol) of the cleaning composition that can remain suspended or dispersed in the atmosphere surrounding the dispersal site for a period of time, such as between about 5 seconds to about 10 minutes.
Accordingly, it is an objective of the claimed invention to develop compositions having reduced misting, anti-mist and/or particle size control for chlorine-based hard surface cleaners.
A further object of the invention is a reduced misting product to reduce and/or eliminate exposure to users of the cleaning composition to mist or other small particles generated by the spraying of the cleaning composition.
A still further object of the invention is to provide methods of cleaning using a chlorine-based, ready-to-use cleaning composition for hard surfaces that reduces the amount of mist or other small particles generated by the spraying of the composition.
Other objects, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.